


Not Her, You

by Mimikyuni (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters on the Surface, Multi, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is hurt, Soul Bond, You already know some of the skeletons, more to be added - Freeform, only the classics, reader is a female, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mimikyuni
Summary: After a horrible incident at home, you move away from the country and decide to take a try at the less-busy side of the city. You take up a job as a concession-stand worker at the nearby weekend sports games. Soon enough, you realize you aren't the only one they've hired to work there, and struggle to justify your amount of pay. Oh gosh, there's more of them?
Relationships: Multi/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Unserswap)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Polyamory - Relationship, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

You were never a social person. Nor were you a fan of big events. 

Always too shy, too anxious, not pretty enough, not extroverted enough, the list goes on. So you can imagine how surprised you were when you got an email saying you received the job you had applied for; a worker for the nearby sports games concessions that went on every weekend. 

You'd worked concessions before, but they were for rodeos. All hand-made places with cheap burgers and even cheaper buns. Yet, you had fun. You enjoyed working there until the ungodly hours of the morning, but... this was one-to-many times you were underpaid. $20 for working from 6am to 12pm? Yea, no.

You stopped working there, and after some... run-ins with your family, decided to move to the smaller part of Ebott City. It was beautiful, but there were always more people around than what you were comfortable with. Still, you managed to score another concession job. 

Though this one was certainly nicer than the one you'd had before. This was something familiar, and that gave your anxious mind one less thing to stress about.

"(Name)?"

...

"(Name!)"

Your head snaps up and you fumble with the spatula in your hand, hurriedly lifting the now slightly overcooked burger of the stove. "Sorry! Sorry."

"You should really pay more attention, you know? Who knows, maybe one day you could burn your whole hand off!" Your co-worker, Amanda, giggled, causing you to sigh and re-think your life choices for a third time today. 

"C'mon! Hand me the food, those cute boys aren't gonna wait forever!" With no complaint, you lifted the requested burger, fries, and soda to your co-worker, who walked over to the window. After a few moments, she giggled, and you sighed again. 

You were almost 100% certain that the only reason why Amanda worked here was to see the, admittedly cute boys (not the rugged, jaw-line-that-could-grate-cheese kinda boys, but the ones with soft, fluffy hair that would always try and hide themselves), and the sweaty sports team that would always stop for food and refreshments after the game. Admittedly, Amanda had it. The looks, the body, the open-ness, if only she acted a little more... civilized. Her work clothes could barely pass as clothes at all, always wearing short skirts or really low-cut tops that showed off her cleavage. No, they didn't even come close to company policy, but she had money, and money is the way of the world. So, she got away with it. 

"Hey, sweetheart! I'm gonna step out a moment, okay? I'll be right back!" Amanda spoke in her sing-song voice, shocking you out of your thoughts yet again. You didn't even get the chance to acknowledge the fact that you heard her before the metal door shut with a slam. With a sigh, you returned to the stove to continue cooking up some food that others would want, just to build up a little stock before the next person wanted to buy something. 

It was a solid 5 minutes of silence (if you don't count all the noise outside of the audience for the game) before a soft knock at the front window nearly made you jump out of your skin. 

"Knock knock."

...

Really?

"Who's there?" You continued wrapping up some of the finished burgers, placing them in their trays. 

"Dunround."

Hm, never heard this one before. "Dunround, who?"

"Why don't you dunround and find out?"

You can't help the small giggle that escapes you, merely covering your mouth with your arm until you manage to quiet yourself. Turning around, you stuff your hand into the pocket on your waiter-ish outfit, shuffling around until you manage to grab a hold of your notebook. You look up, only pausing slightly upon seeing a skeleton (you thought Sans and Papyrus were the only ones left?), before giving the skeleton a gentle smile. He was tall, so tall in fact that he had to bend over in order to avoid hitting his skull on the stand's protective covering. He wore and orange sweatshirt, and cream-colored khaki shorts. In between his teeth was what seemed to be a cigarette, but upon closer inspection you found it was a sucker stick. His mandarin-colored eyelights widened briefly in what seemed to be surprised, before going back to a somewhat veiled expression.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to ask what he wanted to order, when the familiar sound of the metallic door to the stand bursting open made you jump, cutting off your sentence. You turned your head to see Amanda sway in, looking slightly flushed. She immediately perked up upon seeing the skeleton at the window, briefly dusting herself off before putting extra sway into her step as she walked up beside you, nudging you out of the way with her hip. "Thanks for helping me out, honey! You can go back to cooking now!" Her voice was sickly sweet, but laced with a pointed undertone. 

You glanced towards the skeleton monster, who was now looking at Amanda with an unreadable expression, and than glanced back to the ground. You mumbled a "Yea, okay." before heading back to the stove, moving to the side to start preparing some more fries. 

"Heh, as _sweet_ as that offer sounds, I have a little _bee_ _s_ -ness to discuss with your friend back there."

Amanda paused, her face blank for a few moments before turning to a soft expression of surprise. Completely by-passing the puns he made, she turned to look at you with something akin to disgusted-surprise in her eyes. "Wha-her? Oh no, I think you're mistaken! She's the _cook_ , she has to stay back there, I'm the _cashier_ , I stay up front." Amanda smiled softly, leaning towards the skeleton, who in turn inched back ever so slightly. 

"If ya' work here, isn't it protocol to know how to do both?" At this, Amanda's expression blanked. You knew how to do both, yes, and she was taught, but you knew as well as her that she didn't pay a lick of attention to the kind man who had offered to show you both the ropes. 

With a huff, Amanda relented, and walked over to you, and you quickly stepped out of the way as she moved to shoulder-check you. So petty. You stepped up to the counter, now more than a little nervous, and gave the skeleton a questioning look before pulling out your notepad again. 

"So, uh, what would you like?" You put as much volume into your voice as you could muster, but it still came out rather soft. As the monster finished telling you what he wanted, you moved to open the register when he said something that made you pause. "Stretch."

...

"I-i'm sorry?"

The skeleton gave you a soft look, leisurely closing his left socket as he repeated his statement. "Name's Stretch."

You were stuck in place for a short moment, before you gave him a soft smile. "(Name)."

Stretch hummed in acknowledgment, eyeing you lazily as you moved to grab his requested order from Amanda. With a huff, she shoved the plates into your arms and you fumbled for a better hold on them, before padding back to the counter and sliding his order out of the window. "There you are, sir. I hope you enjoy." You gave Stretch another smile, and he returned it with his own and wink before he turned and made his way back to his seat. 

You turned to step back to your station, only to stop abruptly as Amanda shoved herself in front of you. 

"Look, _sweetie,_ I know I asked you to cover for me, but next time someone comes up to the front, make sure you come and get me." Amanda practically hissed as she purposefully stepped past you, not bothering to mind where her feet went, before swaying over to the counter. 

With a soft sigh, you closed your eyes and leaned your head back.

Just a few more hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head over to the skelebros for a night of movies.  
> Wait, why are there more of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to check out the last chapter before reading this one! I changed some things around that I initially messed up!

You can't stop glancing at the clock. 

So close. So, so close to leaving time. 

The encounter with the other skeleton (Stretch, was it?) earlier still had you lost in thought. You though Sans and Papyrus were the only ones left. Than again, it'd be rude to assume considering you can't recall clearly enough if they had ever said anything about being the last of their kind... Still, you had never seen any other skeleton monsters until now...

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, shocking you from your thoughts as you tossed the rag you had been using onto the counter nearby, reaching for your phone. 

Caller ID: BlueBoneBoi

You quickly accepted the call, lifting the phone to your ear. 

"Heya, kid. Me and Paps were wonderin if you wanted to come over later for a movie night, you up for it?"

You glanced at the clock, a smile spreading across your face as it clicked to 6pm. "Is now alright?"

"Huh? Oh-" Sans paused. Presumably to see if now was alright. "Mm, you're lucky we like ya kid, now's fine." 

You chuckled, shifting your phone to the other ear as you scooped up your things. Then, 

"Oh! Sans, I seen a uh, another skeleton today. Said his name was Stretch? He looked a lot like Papy now that I think about it.." 

The line went quite, and for a moment you were worried he hung up on you. You pulled the phone away from your ear, and seeing as he didn't, put it back. "Uh, Sans?"

"Huh? Oh, yea uh..." He went quiet again. "He's a cousin of ours, visiting with a few others, actually."

Cousin? They'd never mentioned cousins to you before... Though you suppose you have your own secrets too, so, you wont push. "Huh. Didn't know you guys had any cousins."

"Yep, who knows, maybe you'll meet all of em sometime."

You hummed. "Well, I'm on my way, see ya in a few."

"Heh, see ya." 

The walk was rather slow back to your place, and by the time you had finished packing it was nearing 8:30. You sighed, grumbling under your breath as you hefted your backpack onto your shoulder and began the trek to the skelebros. 

Luckily, they weren't as far from you as your job was, and you made it at 9 on the dot. 

A smile appeared on your face as you knocked, and it was almost immediately answered by Papyrus, as if he had been waiting for you (which he probably was). "OH MISS (NAME)! I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT! I'M JUST MAKING FINISHING TOUCHES, FEEL FREE TO DROP YOUR THINGS OFF BY THE COUCH!"

"Hey Paps, thanks for having me over." You stepped into the house, slipping off your shoes as Papyrus shut the door behind you. 

"OF COURSE! THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING THE INVITE, I AM EXCITED TO SHOW YOU SOME OF THE NEW MOVIES I'VE FOUND!" 

You smile, slipping your bag off and setting it on the couch. "I'm glad to be over too." 

"NYEH HEH! OF COURSE YOU ARE! ALLOW ME TO GET THE REST OF THE SNACKS!" 

Papyrus had prepared a ton of junk food for you both to enjoy. Chips, cookies, pop, and home-made cupcakes that he had spent all evening making. Just as you were ready to sit down and begin the movies, Sans shuffled his way down stairs, a tired grin resting on his face. "You alright there, Sans?" The small skeleton jolted at the sudden noise, and looked up at you with wide sockets before returning to his natural poker face. "heh, a'course kid, why ya' askin'?" You shrugged. "You just looked tired is all." 

Sans made his way over to you, plopping down on the couch beside you before letting out a relaxed sigh. "s'that an insult? yer hurtin' my pride there, kid." 

You huffed, ready to defend yourself. "No! I was just concerned is all!" Sans gave you a lazy wink. "relax, kid. i'm just _ribbin'_ ya. no need to get so _stiff_ with me. might hurt your _funny bone_." 

You couldn't cover up your small snort at his puns, and continued to laugh as Papyrus scolded his brother for the use of so many poorly-placed puns. Sans' eyelights brightened just the slightest at your laugh, before Papyrus pointedly turned a movie on and upped the volume. You simply chuckled, relaxing back against the couch. 

About half-way through the movie, there was a knock on the door, right before it was swung open. "HONESTLY, BROTHER! I DONT KNOW WHY YOU KNOCK! THIS IS OUR HOME AS WELL!" 

A loud voice made flinch, head swiveling towards the door in surprise as Sans launched himself to his feet, quicker than you'd ever seen him move. Papyrus stood next, while you just stayed where you were, too shocked by the suddenness to move. 

"AH! PAPYRUS, WE HAVE RETURNED FROM OUR-" A skeleton, much similar looking to Sans stood facing you, his words dying in his throat. He was shorter than Sans, and wore blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt speckled with light blue stars, and a matching, light-blue scarf. Where Sans' round, white eyelights would be were large, cyan-blue stars, looking at you in surprise. 

"what're ya standin' there fer, blueberry, get a move on." Blueberry (you assumed) was nudged out of the way by an edgier looking version of Sans. He wore black and gold striped shorts, red sneakers, and a thick black hoodie with yellow tinted fur lining the top. He too, paused upon seeing you. 

"PAPYRUS! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN!"

You stay where you are, frozen under the gaze of the two new skeletons. Why were there so many of them, and why did they look like Sans?

Papyrus chuckles nervously, beads of orange-tinted sweat appearing on his skull. Before he can explain anything, another voice is heard before several more skeletons step inside. 

"HUMAN?!"

Oh, boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this chapter has taken me much longer than I wanted to get out, and is very short. I apologize for that, but I have been lacking motivation this past week and hope that with the return of school, my will to write will come as well. 
> 
> Second of all, hhHHH OHMYGOSH There was such a good reception to this story! I'm so glad you guys are liking it,, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more!

**Author's Note:**

> Ew its bad.  
> Will be updated when I have the time!


End file.
